A Sickness
by MoonyForEver
Summary: My first story. Will gets sick and Halt takes care of him. (This is a very bad summary.)
1. chapter 1

_This is my first story, so please use comments to give me encoragement. And if you do that I will write more! I love my readers!_

"Will, come on, get up." Halt stood over Will, rolling his eyes. Will looked up, and smiled. Halt rolled his eyes again and said, annoyed, "get up." Will swung his legs over the side of his cot and stood, stretching. Halt left Will to get dressed.

Once he had finished, Will stumbled into the kitchen, he was feeling worse. Of course, Halt noticed right away.

"Will, get back in bed."

"B... but."

"No buts, go."

And then Will's stomach went into rampage mode.

"H... Halt, I'm going to..."

"Yes, I know, come on."

Halt grabbed Will's arm and led him outside, and sat him down on the stairs leading to the porch.

"Alright, sit down, and put your head between your knees."

"Okay."

Will had enough time to say those words before the gagging started. Then retching, and he could feel the moving slowly up. He coughed, wetly, and Halt winced.

"Will, take it easy, your going to cough up your lungs."

Will couldn't respond, because at the moment he was vomiting into the dirt by the cabin. Halt, knowing that Will would be okay, rolled his eyes at his miserable apprentice that leaned against the post of the porch, shivering.

"Will, are you cold?"

"Y... yes."

"Come inside then."

"I... I can't, I might puke again."

"I doubt that, you didn't eat much last night, and that looked like most of it."

"I... but... okay."

Halt carried Will inside, and set him down on the couch, covering him with blankets. Then Halt sank slowly into a chair by the fire. Sighing.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, my apprentice?"

Though he whispered softly, Will still stirred in his sleep. Then the Ranger and his apprentice slept.

 _Sorry!! I make it so short. I'm going to write more but this is for now. So far I have three more chaptares left to post. (Sorry if I spelled some things wrong.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2!!!! Yay!! Sorry that my chapters are short, I'm working on it. Also I do not own Rangers Apprentice, but I wish I did..._

 _I'm sorry that I've been so busy finishing up school, and then I have had other things to do and I have not had the chance to post anything._

[2 am in the morning]

Will woke at about 2 am, he had known he would not sleep for long, and when he woke he felt terrible. If he moved he would puke, but it felt like his stomach was going to explode. He needed Halt, bad, he could help. Will decided to try.

"H...Halt?"

Halt stirred in his sleep and groaned.

"Halt?"

Then Halt woke.

"Yeah... what do you need Will?"

"I'm gonna puke..."

"Okay"

Halt jumped up and ran for the kitchen, grabbing a bucket and rushing back. He gave to bucket to Will, who tried to vomit.

"Will?" Halt asked.

"W...what?"

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel like you could puke?"

"Y... yes."

"Alright hold on, please don't squirm."

"W...what are you doing?"

"Just rubbing your stomach..."

"Okay..."

[7 am in the morning]

Will coughed hard, agian.

"I thought I told you to take it easy, so you did'nt cough up your lungs."

"Sorry."

The splash of vomit into the bucket rang out through the room.

"That's okay."

Will coughed, this time wetly.

Then gagged, and was throwing up stomach acid for a while...

It splattered into the bucket, and Halt winced every time...

"Does this hurt Will?"

"Yes."

"Is this helping?"

"Y... yes."

"Good."

"Halt why am I sick?"

"Well you must have caught a virus from someone, and you systems can't cope with it."

"Oh..., but I don't know who I was by that was sick?"

"Well you met Gilan yesterday, and Allys, and Evanlyn."

"Gilan had a cold but the rest were well..."

"Did you go near anyone else?"

"Um... Oh, I know, it was Crowley!"

"I'm going to have a word with him."

With that Halt got up, went outside and sattled Abelard.

"W... wait Halt don't leave me."

"I'll be back soon."


	3. A Sickness

I'm gonna be done with this story for now, because I don't have a ideas for how it should progress... if you have any ideas I'd like to hear them! And I'll consider posting them as part of the story!


End file.
